The Lord of the Shoes
by JoyGreenLeaf
Summary: Hmmm, don't you think that the magic shoes are kinda familiar? R&R PLEEZ!
1. The Shoe Poem

LORD OF THE SHOES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: The tenth kingdom belongs to NBC... =P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: The troll king's magic shoes rock! And I found some  
eerie similarities between them and a certain other   
magical item in a fantasy series...hmmmm....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
3 pairs for Elf-kings in the 7th kindom,  
7 for the dwarf-lords in their big old caves,  
9 for goblins doomed to die,  
1 for the troll-king on his dark throne,  
In the 3rd kingdom, where the leather lies.  
  
1 shoe to rule them all,  
The other shoe to find them,  
Both shoes to bring them all,  
And in the darkness bind them,  
In the 3rd kingdom, where the leather lies. 


	2. The Birthday Party

The Lord of the Shoes  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
T10k belongs to NBC, and LoTR belongs to Tolkien. So MWAH!  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
And you thought it was just an idiotic poem based on the Ring poem?   
Bah! Think again! Here it is, The Lord of the Shoes: The Fellowship of  
the Shoes! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
~*Prologue*~  
You have heard the story of Relish the Troll King's magic shoes.  
He made them because of his passion for footwear, long ago in the caves  
of Dragon Mountain. The shoes were stolen by Wolf and Virginia Louis,   
and cast into a river. But the shoes have a way of getting back to their  
master. What's that, you say, Relish is dead? Not so. Rumor has it that   
he has arisen from the Merry Pips orchard, though weak, crawling   
barefoot to a cave. Later, Clayface the Goblin found the shoes lieing in  
the riverbed, and tried them on. Intrigued by their powers, they soon   
had almost full power over him. Today, he is having his 66th birthday, a  
very old age for a goblin.   
  
  
~*The Fellowship of the Shoes: Part One*~  
"Wow...Ol' Clayface looks great for 66." "Untouched by time, it  
seems!" "He's getting old, but he sure don't look it!" These were but a  
few of the remarks ar Clayface's 66th birthday party. He himself was   
nowhere to be seen, but a large cart filled with sheep and fireworks   
rolled down the road of Gobblinton,[A/n: Creative ain't I?] and many   
goblin children rushed after the cart merrily. The rider of the cart was  
humming a little song: "Sheperdess makes quite a mess, but little lambs  
are lovely...Hmm hmm hmm..."  
  
Tumbleweed, Clayface's nephew, was turning 22 today, and he   
chatted with his friends. "I hear it's gonna be some party!" "Oh, I'm   
sure. Clayface is the oddest goblin I've seen. He's either trying on   
shoes or carving!"   
  
Finally, Clayface took a podium and began talking. "'Allo,   
everyone. As you all know, today is my 66th birthday, and my lovely   
nephew Tumbleweed's 22nd! While I was at the Snow White Memorial   
prison, I learned many things. First o' all, never eat bean stalk if   
you can help it," This got a laugh from many of the goblins, "An'   
second, that patience is a virtue. I do b'lieve that I took a great   
deal o' patience to get ta' 66, don'cha think? Now, my very good   
friend, erm...Warren..." Clayface wasn't quite sure how they would   
react to his REAL name... "Well, 'e 'as brought us some very special   
tricks for us. Warren, please show us."   
  
Warren (or, rather, Wolf) opened the back of the cart, drooling.  
Out came a golden retriever dog, and a dozen of so sheep. The dog barked  
at them, and soon they gave quite an amazing show, doing what seemed  
to be dance routines, moving with pinpoint accuracy at the slightest  
bark.[A/n: I don't know...I just can't think of anything else!]  
  
After the show, Clayface applauded. "Well, Warren, that was   
amazing. Now, I must go. GOODBYE!" And then, Clayface disapeared.   
The goblins were all puzzled, but Wolf had a look that seemed to say,  
"You shouldn'tve done that..."   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Well, thats the first part of THE LORD OF THE SHOES! HOPE YOU LIKE  
IT! 


End file.
